familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marion County, West Virginia
Marion County is a county located in the State of West Virginia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 56,418. Its county seat is Fairmont. The county was named in honor of General Francis Marion, known in history as "The Swamp Fox". Marion County comprises the Fairmont, WV Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Morgantown-Fairmont, WV Combined Statistical Area. History Although the Adena and successor Hopewell cultures had flourished in this area at one time, the region which includes the land now known as Marion County was sparsely occupied by Native Americans, if at all, in the late 18th century; like much of the Ohio Valley, it had been depopulated by the Iroquois during the later Beaver Wars (1670–1700). Only a few abortive attempts to start European settlements upon the Monongahela River or its branches (such as that which gave its name to Dunkard Creek) are known prior to the French and Indian War, and it was not until the year 1772 that any permanent settlements were made in this region.Dunnington, George A. History and Progress of the County of Marion, West Virginia Fairmont, West Virginia: George A. Dunnington, Publisher, 1880; Chap. II: First Settlements Marion County proper was created by an act of the Virginia Assembly on January 14, 1842, from parts of Monongalia and Harrison Counties, and was named after General Francis Marion, of American Revolutionary War fame, known to history as "The Swamp Fox".http://www.wvculture.org/history/counties/marion.html Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.3%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 79 * U.S. Highway 19 * U.S. Highway 250 * West Virginia Route 218 * West Virginia Route 273 * West Virginia Route 310 Adjacent counties *Monongalia County (north) *Taylor County (southeast) *Harrison County (south) *Wetzel County (west) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2014 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 56,598 people, 23,652 households, and 15,515 families residing in the county. The population density was 183 people per square mile (71/km²). There were 26,660 housing units at an average density of 86 per square mile (33/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.10% White, 3.22% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.41% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 0.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 23,652 households out of which 26.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.40% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.40% were non-families. 28.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county, the population was spread out with 20.60% under the age of 18, 10.50% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 17.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 90.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,626, and the median income for a family was $37,182. Males had a median income of $29,005 versus $21,100 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,246. About 11.70% of families and 16.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.30% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Fairmont *Mannington *Pleasant Valley Towns Below is partial listing of known unincorporated communities within Marion County. A complete listing is available here Unincorporated Communities Notable natives *David Carpenter, baseball player *Frank Kendall Everest, Jr., The Fastest Man Alive *Michael Garrison, former president of West Virginia University. *Frank Gatski, athlete in the Pro Football Hall of Fame *Sam Huff, Pro Football Hall of Fame *Johnnie Johnson, musician *John Knowles, author *Joe Manchin, the former governor of West Virginia and current junior United States Senator from West Virginia. *Luella Mundel, professor and McCarthyism victim *Francis H. Pierpont, father of West Virginia *Mary Lou Retton, all-around gymnastics Olympic gold medal winner (1984 Olympic Games). *Rich Rodriguez, University of Arizona head football coach. *Nick Saban, current University of Alabama head football coach *Harrison C. Summers, WWII hero *Natalie Tennant, Secretary of State of West Virginia and 2014 U.S. Senate candidate. *Robert Tinnell, Director, Writer, Producer *Hershel W. Williams, Medal of Honor recipient for the Battle of Iwo Jima *Tom Wilson, creator of the comic strip Ziggy. *Fielding H. Yost, Football Coach See also * Prickett's Fort State Park *Fairmont Marion County Transit Authority * National Register of Historic Places listings in Marion County, West Virginia References External links *Marion County Government Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Marion County, West Virginia Category:1842 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1842 Category:Counties of Appalachia